camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Bctcz
Welcome Hi, welcome to Camp Half-Blood Role Playing Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Braelyn Nance page. is a great page to start looking through the wiki. GET CLAIMED! Here are some useful links to get started on the wiki is a great page to start looking through the wiki. Camp Half-Blood Role Playing Wiki:Characters Camp Half-Blood Role Playing Wiki:Community Portal List of Policies Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Flamefang (Talk) 15:40, June 14, 2011 new user levels Per our new user levels, you are level: --BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 21:34, June 25, 2011 (UTC) -poke poke- Your turn on the beach tour scene. :) LongClawTiger 17:15, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Food scene If you want to continue the conversation between Braelyn and Andre at the dining pavilion, there is a post for it. If not and you just want to say they ate together, chatted, and went their separate ways then just let me know and I will edit it according ly. :) LongClawTiger 22:22, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Nah thats cool I'll continue it. Sounds like fun anyways :) Summary, please? I don't suppose you could fill me in one what is going on with the camp? I can't seem to follow the flow of the whole fire thing because it keeps jumping all over the place and the time stamps don't match up. LongClawTiger 16:04, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Well this all I know, about two weeks ago the camp was attacked by the BC, and then I came to camp about three days after that, and then whats happened recently was that last night a rouge firework, set off by Drake, hit two diffferent places, the dining hall and the forest. I got caught in the fire inside the forest and spent the night at the infirmary. This morning an Ares camper set Fire to three different places, Forest, dining pavillion, and infirmary to 'get back at his father'. I was caught in the dining hall fire and thenn spent the rest of the time afterward running around chasing the firestarter. And that what you missed last week on GLEE! (jk jk) but everything before that last line is what happened that I know of. Bctcz 16:12, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Is it still going on right now? If so, which part of camp is it currently focused on? And on side note, do you want to wrap up the dinner scene since it is getting more and more out of sync with current events? Or do you still want to play it out more? LongClawTiger 16:16, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Nah I think the fire's have wrapped up. They stopped the one in the infirmary and dining pavillion, and the one in the forest seems to be on standstill last time I checked. And really there's not much to play off of in theere anymore since it focused down on these two characters. And idk about the dinner scene. It's really outta wack with everything else though, so do you wanna say it ended last night and they're just continuing it again else where?Bctcz 16:20, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Well, since Braelyn was part of the fire events and also already appraoched Phobos cabin. Let's just say they wrapped up dinner and went their separate ways. So Andre does not know yet that she got hurt and is still going to talk to Deimos on her behalf. That should bring their interactions back in synch with everything else. Sound ok? LongClawTiger 16:25, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Sounds smashing. Braelyn will propabably stop by Andre's place and say hi if she doesnt hear back from any of the Phobos kids soon. And it will keep us up to synch. Talk to you later! :D Bctcz 16:29, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Quick pause I have been asked to not have Andre in more than one active scene at the same time, even if they are suppossed to be different times of the day. So, since his other scene started first, do you mind if we pause the lake scene until his forest scene ends? LongClawTiger 20:13, June 28, 2011 (UTC) No problem to me. I'll just have Braelyn go elsewhere of now. Ttly! Bctcz 20:18, June 28, 2011 (UTC) So one person is saying I can't be in multiple scenes and another says I can. I tried picking one and now that thread is paused, so now I am totally confused about if I can have Andre resume the lake scene. Tis not a good thing to ponder on a "lack of sleep" day... LongClawTiger 23:32, June 28, 2011 (UTC) It's okay. I'm in the same boat as you. I'm just going continue to do muntiple threads until someone tells me not to. But I'd just do it anyways half the people on here have like three scenes that their charrie is apart of. Who told you couldnt anyways?Bctcz 23:35, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Probably not going to worry about it for now, since I have one vote each way. But I have to log for a bit soon. I will jump back into the lake scene as soon as I am able to get back on in a bit. LongClawTiger 23:38, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Lake Tis your turn, unless you want to end the scene there. LongClawTiger 02:26, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Alas, I have just beat you to it. Thou quest was in vain young knave. XD anyways I might be a little sporatic toninght seeing as we have company over.Bctcz 02:28, June 30, 2011 (UTC) No owrries, my time is limited otday as well. :) LongClawTiger 02:32, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Kaiden's room Is that post about his current room? Or his old room at camp? If it is his old room, that is where Andre is at now. LongClawTiger 15:32, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Current room at the Sancutary. My other charrrie who;s apart of the BC is doing somethingBctcz 21:07, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Ah, ok. Just didn't know if I should have Andre come home to messy room or something. :) LongClawTiger 21:10, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Lol it's Ok. Thanks for asking though. Bctcz 21:14, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Tis Brae's turn at the lake, btw. :P LongClawTiger 21:17, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the delay in responding. Was called away to dinner for a few mins. LongClawTiger 01:33, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Ah its no problem. I made myself some dinner.Bctcz 01:35, July 1, 2011 (UTC) andre I updated his thoughts on his relationships this morning, if you are curous to see what is currently running through his mind. :) LongClawTiger 18:23, July 1, 2011 (UTC) I actually found that earlier and read it. Very useful :) Bctcz 18:25, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Question Are we continuing the scene at Zeus' Cabin or what...? Nikkisoarious knows where you live...Be afraid. >:D 18:49, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh sorry, got distracted. I'm packing because I'm leaving for a trip tommorrow, so my rp-ing is going to be limited if at all for the next week.Bctcz 18:56, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh it's cool ^_^ Nikkisoarious knows where you live...Be afraid. >:D 19:17, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Jw Can you please post in the Dining Pavilion when you get a chance next, please? Nikkisoarious knows where you live...Be afraid. >:D 17:02, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Totally understandable :) Nikkisoarious knows where you live...Be afraid. >:D 23:09, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Lenobia says to get on chat in order to get your objective. I GOT MINE YAY!!!! Oh and btw just say when you get on, "I came to get my objective" or something. Lenobia will then (if she's on, message her if she's not) start a private chat and tell you. OK CAN'T WAIT!!! :D Socutewow18 01:55, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Do you have an email? Lenobia 04:10, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Special RP Hey bctcz, my friend wanted me to do this special RP so he can consider RPing himself, so here it is. Asher becomes really good friends with Medraestae (Starz said she can start thier convo to make them really good friends tommorrow), and Bren gets jealous. My friend wants to see the results. Wanna do it? P.S.-also answered Bren on her page 21:05, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Tis Braelyn's turn on Andre's page, unless you want to end that scene. No hurry though. I have to log out for the night in a few mins. LongClawTiger 04:06, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, that's fine to kill the scene. :) I hope the ultimatum isn't too harsh though. I am hoping they stay friends no matter what happens. As for Rollback, I think it has a lot to do with how much the admins notice you. I applied and got voted down. It looks like mainly because they haven't seen enough of me yet. *shrug* But I say go for it if you want it. :) The worst they can do is say no. LongClawTiger 04:14, July 15, 2011 (UTC) It's ok. Nobody said anything bad about me, just that they don't know me well enough yet. :) LongClawTiger 15:09, July 15, 2011 (UTC) It sounds like it is a concept that would work, RP wise. The biggest obstacle I see to it would be how it would fit in with the established cabins, but with a good enough story it very well could get approved. LongClawTiger 15:23, July 15, 2011 (UTC) I would be open to playing one of them. :) As you said, we will need to hammer out a really good background for them and also determine what kinds of personalities would work best for them. Like do we want them to all be distinct from each other? Or be so similar that they can complete each others sentences or something like that? LongClawTiger 15:33, July 15, 2011 (UTC) lt I usually leave it up to head counsellor, but if they don't pick a new one within a week then I usually just put in whom ever has been the most active and been here longest.--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 16:16, July 15, 2011 (UTC) To be fair to the other chars going through claiming, I think we should probably come up with three theories for godly parent involvement and see which one clears the admin approval. That is what I did with Andre (he was written to fit 3 different gods) and I love the way it turned out. LongClawTiger 02:39, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and I updated andre's relationship thoughts again, if you didn't see them earlier. LongClawTiger 02:41, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Going with the Zeus idea, why don't we write the story so that one of the big three helped in their creation for some polical goal over his brothers? Use Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades and the three "parent" choices. LongClawTiger 02:46, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I don't think Inno and Andre is going to fly for me. Andre is pretty much my main char and it is hard to keep his momentum going right now with the Inno scenes, since she seems to be on pause or in a secondary role. It's nothing against Lenobia, I think she is a good friend. I just don't think Inno and Andre are at the same priority level right now. LongClawTiger 02:51, July 16, 2011 (UTC) For the third person, I would say Rebc29, she is another good friend. Or possibly Oblivion26, he/she is a very active poster and a good RPer form what I have seen so far. :) LongClawTiger 02:52, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Rebc29 is a lot of fun. I have known her for about 6 months and we have collaborated on some fanfics together. My biggest concern would be if she has any char slots open to take on one of the three. LongClawTiger 03:02, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and don't feel like you have to back out of anything for Andre's sake. I think he is nice enough that other opportunities will come along eventually. :) LongClawTiger 03:08, July 16, 2011 (UTC) I sent Rebc29 a PM through another chat we use asking about the triplets. She is probably already offline for the night, but we will probably get a reply early tomorrow. :) LongClawTiger 03:13, July 16, 2011 (UTC) I am not sure yet. I can probably do any, but give me a bit to look them over more. LongClawTiger 03:18, July 16, 2011 (UTC) I am more of a flexible, adaptable type. So feel free to assert yourself and I am sure I can play along. :P LongClawTiger 03:24, July 16, 2011 (UTC)